metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Shock Coil
The Shock Coil was a prototype weapon under development by the Galactic Federation. It was later stolen by the bounty hunter Sylux, along with plans for its power suit and its ship, the Delano 7. The Shock Coil emits a short-ranged, continuous burst of concentrated, high density neutrinos, and seeks the nearest target. The Shock Coil's damage effect is highly similar to the Wavebuster. The amount of damage done to the target increases with prolonged fire. When used by Sylux, any damage done to the target will be added to his own Energy Reserves. This weapon has no charge attack, instead being a sustained attack. The Shock Coil is strong against Trace, and affects Gorea when it turns blue. When used in story mode, it turns the markings on Samus' Arm Cannon blue. Samus Aran acquires the Shock Coil at the Celestial Archives. Multiplayer Role In Multiplayer, the Shock Coil is ideal for close combat with a single enemy. If there are multiple enemies within range and close to each other, the hunter may have trouble locking on to the intended target. Also, it is somewhat difficult to target enemies who are in their Alt-Forms, as they are smaller and harder to hit. It is even more difficult to target enemies in their alt form if they get very close to the hunter. As this is Sylux`s affinity weapon, it can drain energy from opponents. All hunters can do this while they are a Prime hunter mode/stage. Trivia *Certain objects will show the word "NEUTRINOS" in the description when scanned. The word "NEUTRINOS" always refers to the Shock Coil. Logbook entry Metroid Prime Hunters: "The SHOCK COIL is a prototype federation weapon that emits a concentrated beam of high-density NEUTRINOS within a set radius." Behind the Scenes In the Metroid world, the Shock Coil (as stated in the above quote) fires a concentrated beam of high-density neutrinos in order to damage the target. However, in the real world, it is safe to say that this weapon would more than likely do absolutely nothing to its target. Neutrinos have been known to exist since the mid-1900s, and in those early years, neutrinos were thought to possess no physical mass, leading to people thinking that they traveled near to or at the speed of light. Yet as studies progressed, it was found that they did in fact possess a small mass, so small even that they are practically on the brink of physical existence. Also found in further studies was the fact that neutrinos are completely harmless. It is known that well over a trillion pass through your body every second, they cause no damage because of their extremely low mass. Perhaps, Metroid being set in the future, a way has been discovered to somehow combine neutrinos into a single ionic mass, giving them some sort of mass, in order to cause harm to the target. Yet aside from this theory, the Shock Coil, in our real world, would be completely harmless. Category:Celestial Archives Category:Galactic Federation technology Category: Beams